Cael "Carnievell" Bloodsword
Carnievell, aka Carnie, is a Dark Iron Dwarf in the employment of the Darkmoon Faire, known for being hard-working, simple, jolly, and being able to eat his weight in pretzels and mead. Eschewing any official affiliations with any of the major or lesser Dwarf clans, he tends to neutrality and shies away from conflict. "Life's too short to not have fun, lads!" ''-Carnievell'' History Born in the depths of the Blackrock Mountains, after Ragnaros had enslaved his clan, Carnievell's original name was Cael Bloodsword and like all Dark Iron males of the Bloodsword name he was trained in the military arts, but his heart lay outside the mountain and its oppression. After adventurers defeated Ragnaros and the chance came to break ties he leapt at the chance for freedom and for a time he found happiness in wandering the Eastern Kingdoms. However, it soon became apparent that many were not trusting of any from the Dark Iron clan, and after wandering from place to place in search of a hearth to call home, he found sanctum in the most unlikely of places, the Darkmoon Faire. Taking on a new name, Cael became Carnievell, and sought to give up his warrior life, distance himself from Shadowforge and become an entertainer, enjoying life instead of being a slave to it. The "entertainer" bit is still in progress, so for now he does the odd jobs from cleaning cannons to helping out guests. Whenever the Faire is in town, you can bet Carnie won’t be too far behind. Physical Appearance Carnievell’s a stout dark-skinned dwarf with a goofy, rosy cheeked smile that seems to be compensating for the deep red eyes of the Dark Iron clan. His breath always smells of candy or mead or both, and the girth of his belly gives away his love of food. His deep black beard is of moderate length for a dwarf, and curls outward in places in true eccentric Darkmoon style. Personality Cheery and light-hearted, Carnie is an easy-going sort of dwarf whose primary motivators are the call of his heart and the roar of his stomach. A lover he is, not a fighter, leaning on diplomacy instead of the sword whenever possible, with a streak of cowardice that rears its head every now and again. He is still a young dwarf who has not yet fully matured (he literally ran away to join the circus after all), and may occasionally feel the need to “prove” his maturity. Also puns. Prepare for puns. Mounts * Son of Kolin- Heir to the Dancing Throne: Kolin is the famous Dancing Bear of the Darkmoon Faire. Those who prove their devotion to the Faire get the opportunity to ride the offspring of Kolin as mounts. This is one such bear, given to Carnie after years of working at the Faire. * Darkmoon Strider: This rare breed of Strider is only found on Darkmoon Island. When his usual mount, the Son of Kolin the Dancing Bear isn't available, Carnie will hop on a Forest Strider when he needs to go fast. * Darkmoon Blimp- Floating Advertisement: What better way to advertise the Darkmoon Fair than with a big noisy zeppelin? Silas Darkmoon has loaned out his zeppelins to some of his employees to garner hype for his carnival. Pet * Hoggy- The Littlest Gnoll: People who master the Whack-a-Gnoll game at the Darkmoon Faire get a cute prize, a little gnoll of their own! Hoggy is one such mini-Gnoll and Carnie's favorite little buddy, feeding him scraps and constantly telling him to stay off of tables. Personal Thank You * Carnie is based heavily off my dad, thanks dad! You're my inspiration. Category:Character